Mouthwash
by Suen Yuu Qi
Summary: [TezuFuji] It's personally a noplot mouthwash based story lol P I dunno how to summarize this. But the story is a lot better, I guarantee that XD


**MOUTHWASH -** Oneshot

Okay, I honesty don't think I spent enough time on this fanfiction P But I really still hope it came out okay.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu. 

That was his name, his signature, and his identity. He owned it, a free price, an invaluable one too, and he has also used it before. It was his property, and it wasn't just for him, it was for everyone else as well. It is like a tone that rings through the ears of all the students if the name was mentioned and it was a sudden chill from the Arctic when he walked down the hallway. Then when he talked to you, his face in your direction, his glare locked into yours, the only thing you can do is clean out your brain, look humble, eye the floor and remain obedient in response to his words.

His name. Tezuka Kunimitsu. It defeats the presence of all whom he's come to.

Defeat not only in his name, but in tennis just the same. His racket slices the curve of the spinning ball, his arm lowering just around 30 centimeters. And then his knees bend in its usual pace, ready to shock the opponent once he has made contact with the ball. A second later, not even, it would be time to switch sides of the court.

And so he gained respect, he deserved it. He's got his looks, his brains, his tennis, and his name. That's all he needs to win at everything, to defeat all around him.

That is…

Except one thing. One person, more specifically.

And it's really so simple. But probably not at the same time. It was simple at the surface, just a few words, just a few looks, but it's difficult in the sense that only one person, that particular person can do such a thing. And even if anyone else can, it's inevitably impossible.

This is the only weakness Tezuka has.

Fuji.

A snuggle, a chat, and a smile. Finally, a few words.

"Ne Tezuka, you need mouthwash."

And that defeats Tezuka.

* * *

He wasn't so sure how it began. It certainly wasn't planned out and it definitely was quite unexpected as far as he was concerned, yet a part of him had that tiny tingly feeling he had never felt before. Though his popularity was great and many fan girls had always been chasing after him for some odd reasons he didn't bother to listen to, having such a close relationship to another was in his head as a base foundation for everything else he did and was known for. His stoic expression, his deep commanding voice, his height combined with crossed arms, and his tennis; they were all considered a necessity for Seigaku's team captain. 

But he had neglected another necessity, one that had before been the least possible aspect on his list. That was Fuji.

Before he knew it, Tezuka was making another list now, one completely separate. This one opposed to everything he was known for. This one had his gentle side, his arms down by his side, his eyes wavering like the seashores, and his soft voice, both demanding and caring at the same time. It never occurred to him that he had always contained such a different part of him before, but then again, it probably was always there, just waiting for the right time to come out and ride the rainbow.

Of course, even as admired as he always was, Tezuka isn't perfect, and neither is Fuji. More or so together, things perhaps get a little off course at times. Other times, it comes down to a little "freshening up the breath" a bit.

It was meant as a joke. Tezuka could tell, but it was Fuji anyhow and everything was a joke to him. Everything was a smile lit on his face. There was tennis, wasabi sushi, photography, Inui's juice, and even Tezuka himself, mainly assumed by reasoning. And even if Tezuka wasn't sure, he never asked. There was no need to after he did the first time Fuji said that.

_"Ne Tezuka, you need mouthwash." _

_A slight shift of Tezuka's eyebrows told Fuji he's caught attention. He laughed and poked Tezuka in the head. "Maa, daijoubu desu? It's understandable."_

So perhaps it is. True or false, it's ironic how Fuji's words remained in Tezuka's head all day and all night soon afterwards. And not only that, the next day, it was a trip to the city stores.

Okay, so what's the deal now? A visit to the drugstore presented a good number of favorable products. Sure, he had toothpaste already, by the name of Rembrandt. Then again, he could go to CVS Pharmacy as well, which he did the other day. A few choices rose up as he visited each store. There was Colgate, Crest, Lavoris, and Siwak. Or, he could get some rinse, like Listerine, which he learned could prevent cavity and bacteria growth. Somehow, as he picked up each product for sale, a part of him always posed two sides, one that said, "Good choice," and another that said, "Baka!" 

So he buys them all, just to play it safe.

And not before long, he starts his little experiment. Today Colgate, tomorrow Lavoris, and then comes Crest, then so on and so on. Each day was a different brand, each day a different flavor, each day a different breath refreshener. Yet, the only thing that wasn't different was Fuji. No reaction, nothing, nada. So did the trials fail, Tezuka believed it most certainly did. All of them.

* * *

And then... 

And then, Fuji laughed.

It was probably one of the few times Tezuka found himself in a state of shock disbelief. That is, of course excluding the time Fuji unpredictably confessed, but that was a long while ago. On the other hand, right now, Tezuka could not seek out a meaning or a reason that would make Fuji smile and chuckle with pure glee.

"Saa saa," Fuji said as a hand pat Tezuka on his right shoulder.

Tezuka twisted. "What's wrong with you today, Fuji?"

"Ah? Iye, everything's perfectly fine." That smile again, for the upteenth fime. Then, a pull on his arm. "Iku sou, Tezuka. Let's go to Kawamura's store."

Tezuka frowned. "What for--"

"Ah, you treat me today, Tezuka-san," Fuji exclaimed, his heading turning back. "You know what?" A poke on his forehead. "I had to run those laps you made everyone do, but you also always make me stay longer and so I always miss those wasabi sushis everyday. Kawamura's store closes earlier than I thought. So..." Fuji cheered up again. "You're going to take me there today. Oh don't worry, you won't be paying much of all the food for me. I'll make sure you get some to eat as well."

Tezuka twitched. Somehow, he had an idea where this was heading to.

* * *

What did spice taste like? Tezuka knew now. 

At first, he found himself regretting to have ever let Fuji make him come. But on the other hand, he decided to have a peek on the bright side: relaxation, if he could call it that, and a little part-time snack with Fuji. Though of course, this didn't stop his worries for wasabi sushis. Fuji had insisted that he eat one, stuffed with eel, carrots, and raw lettuce, and specially packed with raw salmon, encouraged by Fuji as well. At last of course, a spoonful stuffed mush of wasabi.

Reluctantly, Tezuka picked up the sushi. Fuji smiled, a little snort coming off the end of a chuckle.

"Ne Tezuka. Go on and eat it."

Tezuka frowned.

"Come on, I recommend it."

Well of course he would, Tezuka thought. Being with Fuji meant having to deal with his odd attributes and likeables. Of course, not that it seriously bothered Tezuka, but it gave him a sort of tingy feeling at the very least. But then again, he always ended up giving in. It essentially would very unlikely be that this time coincidence took over the situation and made Fuji change his mind. So unwillingly, Tezuka popped the sushi into his mouth.

Fuji giggled as Tezuka tried his best to not twitch or choke. "Good, ne Tezuka? How does it taste like?"

"Spicy," Tezuka managed.

"That's it? Not all sushis are spicy."

"True, but all wasabi ones are," Tezuka swallowed, then gulped down five mouthfuls of water. "Spicy, a little flavor in the eel aspect, and a good munch of rice."

Fuji smiled. A soft lump, brown colored hair rested upon Tezuka's shoulder. And considering that this one did not bother him so much, he let it be. "Tezuka, do you want to know something?"

"Hm?"

"Spice isn't always a bad thing, unless you really hate it," Fuji said softly. "Spice has been a major accomplishment on trade routes back in the old days of history. And many people who live in the cold areas of the world love spice. You know why? When you eat spice, you hiss and get a little sugary-hypered. It's good to sustain or at least pretend to generate more heat inside of you. That's why spice is so popular. It's such an essential ingredient of food and of life as well."

Tezuka listened, not sure where this was going to.

"Ne Tezuka, you should eat more wasabi sushis from now on. It's delicious, isn't it?" Fuji grinned as his face turned up to meet Tezuka's.

Tezuka didn't answer this. Supposedly, he didn't find that there was a need to anyhow. Fuji sat up again and grabbed a sushi, biting it around 2 or 3 times below he swallowed the whole thing. Apparently, unlike Tezuka, he was gleefully enjoying the taste. Fuji turned, noticing that his team mate did not help himself anymore sushis.

"Ah, Tezuka, you don't like wasabi sushi? Maa, you should learn to love spice, you know? It's really good. Sugoi," Fuji commented.

At this, Tezuka let Fuji have the rest of the sushi. He could still taste the wasabi in his mouth, the spice lingering inside. As much water as he had gulped down, two cups already, the little sense of spiciness didn't vanish at all. Hence, right now, he's coping a knowledge to deal with this, and with Fuji at the same time. He couldn't believe how much Fuji loved such odd things. There was wasabi sushi right now, only one of the examples. There is Inui's Juice as well. He remembered the time he was almost shaking when he accidentally drank Inui's drink during tennis practice or matches. Of course, he couldn't behave as wildly as the others would have. He was the buchou! The team's captain!

Tezuka tasted the spice in his mouth now. There wasn't much left. And he was glad of that also, but somehow, on the contrary, a part of him wanted more spice. It was ironic at first, but then it hit him that spice was somehow quite an addiction, probably the reason why Fuji said it was such a popular product. Even the age old people knew this. It's spiciness may be a little intimidating, probably too much, but it acted like a stimulant, wanting more, making a person go crazy.

Right then, Fuji handed Tezuka a plate, with a single sushi on top. "Ne, Tezuka. Come on. Try one more." His voice was innocently pleading like an angel.

Tezuka slowly grabbed the sushi and ate it. This time round, he found that it didn't taste as bitter or as deeply spiced as before. In fact, he could get the taste of more flavors as well. It was indeed incredible, Tezuka realized. He savored the taste in his mouth. The spice, a little tinge of it, was enough already. And the crunchiness his teeth made promoted the value of sushis.

Fuji smiled. "Ah, you like it now? I told you it has a good spicy taste."

It immediately occured to Tezuka that he did not see Fuji anymore. No, he didn't see him nor heard what he said. He didn't feel the touch of Fuji when a hand was placed on his shoulder. No, what he did notice was the smell.

Fuji's smell.

The same sense. The same sushi. The same addiction. The same such thing. Spice and craving taste of joys.

* * *

Tezuka learned something that day. Mouthwash. 

He didn't need his toothpaste, Crest or Colgate. And he didn't need a rinse for cavity prevention. And he didn't need to take packs and packs of mint everyday for a fresh breath. Nor did he need to scrub his tongue or drink a lot of water or make sure he's full so his stomach won't groan. And he didn't need deodorant for the odor he may infect during tennis hours and he didn't need his name or his looks. He didn't need his stern attribute or his popularity or fan girls chasing him around. No, he didn't need these things anymore, he realized. They never were for him and they would never fit his personality ever.

What he needed however, was Fuji. He needed Fuji and his presence, his smile, his blue eyes, and his tennis. Tezuka needed these things, he knew that. And he also needed Fuji's odd attributes, him and Inui's Juice, him and photogrpahy, and him and spice.

For spice, Tezuka learned, was the best mouthwash. It was a crave, it was an attraction. And spice in Fuji's mouth is what defeated Tezuka.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, it didn't really take me too long to write. But now, I've got to seriously work on catching up with my lab homework lol P Anyways, I hope all you readers enjoyed this fic. It's short, yes I know, but the idea struck me soon after I was cleaning my toothpaste lol, all the smears on there and everything, egh! >( So, please review. I'll definetely appreciate that! 

And another note: I'm not too...big upon the "intercourse" in TezuFuji, but I was hoping to hint a little on the last line lol. P


End file.
